Dear Malcolm Hargrove
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: A series of messages between Malcolm Hargrove and various UEG/UNSC officials, Post-Season 12 and Season 13. Inspired by the Director's and the Chairman letters. UEG President Ruth Charet will also appear. Preview for Chorus Rising.
1. Hood vs Hargrove

**A series of messages between Malcolm Hargrove and the various officials of the UEG and UNSC regarding his recent activities, Post-Season 12. First up is Lord Hood.**

* * *

><p>Dear Malcolm Hargrove: Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee and President of Charon Industries...<p>

It has come to the attention of the UEG Senate, President Charet, myself, and many other HighCom officials that your department has been recently accused of corruption and the FBI has begun an investigation. It has also come to our attention that your private military has been deployed without Congressional approval.

I also believe that, despite the Oversight Subcommittee success in upholding the Cole Protocol during The Great War, that you and some of your fellow OSC members have committed several crimes all of which is and are illegal according to the Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies. Such as hiring military personnel that were still at the time, members of the UNSC Defense Force, and all of which were ex-CMA and Colonial Militia, as a private security force. I would also like to note that the UNSC _Fuji_ (CB-39), an _Everest_-class battlecruiser, has been shot down by your mercenaries over the Outer-Rim colony of Chorus, along with it's cargo of Project: FREELANCER tech. This proves that the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee can no longer be trusted to keep the private sector in line.

I have been discussing this with HighCom and Congress; and it is being debated that whether or not your department is to be disbanded. The Third and Fifth Fleets, along with officers from the Department of Colonial Affairs are en route to Chorus to provide relief supplies to it's citizens, as soon as you get this.

Sincerely...

Terrence J. "Lord" Hood, Admiral of the Fleet

Chairmen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Chiefs of Staff

* * *

><p>Dear Terrence J. "Lord" Hood, Admiral of the Fleet; Chairmen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Chiefs of Staff...<p>

I would like say that these accusations are false. I most ask, where did these accusations come from? The FBI, SOCOM, or the simulation troopers of Blood Gulch and the two renegade PFL agents and how do you know about this? I must say dear Admiral of the Fleet, you are treading on thin ice. I will find your source eventually and may I remind you this, that the Oversight Subcommittee's mandate is to help the UNSCDF in upholding the security of United Earth Government territory and I have made sure of that.

Sincerely...

Malcolm Hargrove, President of Charon Industries

Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee

* * *

><p>Dear Malcolm Hargrove, Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee and President of Charon Industries...<p>

That is classified information, Hargrove, only the President, SecDef, the other JCS officials, and I knows this! Speaking of which, you'll be getting letters from them after this. As far as can I tell you have lied to us, you used us, and manipulated us because we were desperate to have an organization to keep the corporate and private sectors in line during the Great War. Not only that you have also shot down numerous vessels be it UNSC, Insurrectionist, Covenant, or civilian, and had your PMCs, Space Pirates, and mercenaries kill, no, _murder_ any survivors.

I will make sure Charon Industries pays for this! Any ships that operate in the Outer-Rim Colonies will be boarded and searched! I'll be seeing you and the Charon's Board of Directors soon, behind bars!

Sincerely...

Terrence J. "Lord" Hood, Admiral of the Fleet

Chairmen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Chiefs of Staff

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this.<strong>


	2. Charet vs Hargrove

**Here is Charet vs Hargrove! Now I wanted to bring the UEG's incumbent president in this, because of two things that I think she is like: she is an idealist and is a advocate for more rights in the colonies, and a bit of a maverick, well that's what I think anyway. She also believes that the root cause of The Insurrections is in the form of the corruption in the CAA and the corporations that formed monopolies and corporate councils on the colonies they have facilities on.**

* * *

><p>Dear Malcolm Hargrove, former Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee and the President of Charon Industries…<p>

Your activities have not gone unnoticed, Chairman. The UEG Senate has requested that you hand over any and all records of Charon Industries affairs during and after the The Great War. Such as the fabled '_Sarcophagus_' we have been hearing so much about from the ex-PFL personnel in our custody, there have been rumors that a Covenant Enigneer was inside it. So I suggest that you and Charon do not try anything or I _will seriously_ consider having Fletcher and the Seventh Fleet search your ships.

The Senate and I are also strengthening our stance against all forms of corruption, including Charon's, and I swear if harm comes to even a single UNSC servicemen/women or the privateers that are being to sent to evacuate Chorus, I will order the team that I sent there to defend Chorus by any means they deem fit.

Sincerely…

Ruth Charet, President of the United Earth Government

Chairwoman of the Federal Republic Party, United Earth Government Senate

* * *

><p>Dear Ruth Charet, President of the United Earth Government and Chairwoman of the Federal Republic Party…<p>

I have no idea what you are talking about, Madame President, my company has committed no crimes. I will do as I please, Charet, so leave me alone or I will think about sending my men to take _my property back_ by force. Why do side with these people President Charet, they are nothing but criminals, I am just doing what is best for Earth and Her Colonies.

Sincerely…

Malcolm Hargrove, former Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee

President of Charon Industries

* * *

><p>Dear Malcolm Hargrove, former Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee and the President of Charon Industries…<p>

It is not your property Malcolm, according to the Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies: any weapons, ships, and equipment given to the military belongs to the United Nations Space Command and is, by extension, the property of the United Earth Government, so don't you dare say otherwise. I hope that you will see reason, I do not want to seek conflict with your company, but it will happen if you attack the men and women sent to evacuate the colony world of Chorus when they arrive, so tread lightly or else. I am also aware of your people within ONI and that your partners are giving you the resources to keep this 'campaign' on Chorus going. Oh and by the way, Malcolm, many within the Senate are starting to believe that the mega-corporate councils set up on not just Outer-Rim Colonies, but also several Inner- and Mid-Rim Colonies are the cause of the Insurrection, councils that your company are apart of.

By the way _Chairman_, you are the criminal not them, because unlike you, they do not commit mass murder and are willing to betray the people who do good deeds. What are you doing will only benefit you and your Patriots group alone.

Yes, I know that you and many other wealthy and influential individuals that have been supporting terrorist activities for decades, just for your own gain and profit. You disgust me Malcolm, you don't care about the lives of the UEG citizenship, and are willing to sacrifice them if there is something that you get out of the deaths of the innocent. Osman has told me what she knew about you…you…and the rest of those…_monsters_. I now know that you were suppling the Insurrectionists with military-grade hardware just to escalate the conflict and that you supported the coup within Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. I know that you supported Sapien Sunrise in the attack on Biko that took life of Ambassador Richard Seikbo in order to cause a war between us and the Sangheili, you supported the attack on Sedra, and many more things I have yet to name. You…caused the Haven bombings back in '11 back when you were a executive in Charon. Those all are war crimes in my book.

You may be thinking where we got this intel, well its classified for a reason. I am also aware that you somehow manage to buy out some Covenant Army and Navy formations during the war, specifically around the times where Operations PROMETHEUS and TORPEDO were launched. You had them capture as many Alphas and Betas they could and once they were tucked away at a secure location, you got rid of the loose ends. How we know this undeniable act of treason? Try to be more thorough. The UEG Senate has been discussing on what to do regarding you and your partners and clients once the situation revolving around the White Fang is over.

We will secure Chorus, Malcolm, and after that we're coming for you. So you better be ready for when we drag your ass to The Hague.

Sincerely…

Ruth Charet, President of the United Earth Government

Chairwoman of the Federal Republic Party, United Earth Government Senate

* * *

><p><strong>List of Characters &amp; Groups in Chorus Rising (MGS5: PHANTOM PAIN STYLE):<strong>

**Parisa Rezaï**

**A warrior robbed of her love.**

**Ananastia Novara**

**A wolf deprived of her pack.**

**Francisco Castillo**

**A man who curses his fate.**

**Allison O'Conner**

**A ghost long thought dead.**

**Catherine Halsey**

**A scientist and war criminal who stands her ground.**

**Locus**

**A gun and a suit of armor looking for his humanity.**

**Felix**

**A rival living a lie.**

**Staffan Sentzke**

**A father who has been disgraced a time too many.**

**Project: LAZARUS**

**Those who seem to "not exist."**

**The Blood Gulch Crew**

**A band of misfits that are denied peace.**

**The NOBLE Initiative**

**The best of the best.**

**The People of Chorus**

**People that are lied and cheated to.**

**The Master Chief**

**A fallen legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like that? The bit with the majority of SPARTAN-III Alpha and Beta Companies surviving only to get captured by Covenant forces in The Patriots' pocket was an idea I had for a while now. Said idea was spawned by watching Hunger Games Mockingjay part 1. And how Charet knows about it, well good friends in ONI.<strong>

**Here is a part that I decided to cut out:**

Oh, one last thing, after the past five years, the Senate and the Supreme Court has finally ruled that BXR Mining, one of your many partners in the private sector, claims on Bliss as a mining settlement is hereby null and void, so that it can be reterraformed with the Forerunner terraformation tech found on Concord, Sangheilos, and Vekta. The refugees from Bliss, now have the right to take their homeworld back and resettle it without any interference from you or your partners.

**I know that Allison is a officially dead in Red vs Blue, but think about it, nobody mentioned a body being found, so that means that she could be still alive, its just my opinion though.**

**I just love The Life by casquis so much, too bad that a lot of Frank's friends and love interests had to die though, I plan on including him in Chorus Rising if I get permission from him (casquis).**


End file.
